In radio communication devices, the space occupied by an antenna element may affect the physical size of the device. Although this may generally apply to all radio communication devices, it particularly applies to very small radio communication devices where space is a premium. Furthermore, antenna efficiency may be affected by limitation of the size of the antenna elements. Typically, these radio communication devices have batteries which are built in the radio communication devices for powering the devices for operation.